Rooftop
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Bel and Hibari's rooftop battle takes an interesting turn.


"Ushishishi~" Bel was amazingly chirpy for someone pinned to the ground, a tonfa pressing into his air pipe with increasing pressure. "I coulda beat you if I hadda went all out."

The tonfa presses tighter and Bel coughs, gasping a little for air. His throat is going to be bruised for weeks, and that is _so_ uncool as he _is_ a prince, after all. He tries to laugh again, but he really doesn't have enough air to get it out.

"Childs play," Hibari snarls, rising to his feet. He stands over Bel as the latter coughs up blood. "Such a weak herbivore, I should bite you to death."

Bel smirks up at him, wiping blood off his chin with his sleeve. He splutters a few more times before managing a burst of his usual laughter. "Kinky, ushishishi~"

Hibari is tempted to roll his eyes, but it's such a herbivore thing to do. Instead he settles for growling a little, low in his throat, before turning to stalk away. They'd been fighting for well over a hour, and Bel is completely battered. Hibari's pretty cut up himself, but not as much. So he's surprised when a knife slashes past his arm.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" he questions, the air around him darkening with a killing aura. Bel's stretched out on the ground like an elegant, lanky cat. His skin is darkening with ugly bruises that are emphasized by the brightness of his face splitting smile.

"Enough fighting, perhaps. But not enough of you."

Hibari pauses, a questioning frown forming on his face. Bel just keeps on grinning, and Hibari kinda really wants to smash his face into the ground. He makes a 'tch' noise and turns to leave when another knife zooms past his face, taking a lock of hair with it.

"Don't walk away from me. After all, I am a prince. Ushishi-" Bel is cut off as Hibari smashes a tonfa into his rib cage. He simply giggles as Hibari continues lashing blows upon his body, and soon they're in the same position they began.

Bel pants under the tonfa, throat stinging and chest aching from lack of air. His vision blurs and he thinks that maybe the little skylark is really going to do him in this time. Then the pressure of the tonfa lightens a little.

"Don't speak in riddles this time, herbivore." Hibari snarls, digging his knees into Bel's already battered ribs. "What do you want?"

"You," Bel groans, hips arching to rub against Hibari's in spite of his abuse. Hibari pauses for a moment, cautious. He watches Bel and waits for the catch, but Bel only continues to grind against him, whimpering from the pain of his injuries along with a desperation for more friction. Just as Bel thinks Hibari's going to rise and leave once more, he feels teeth at the base of his neck.

"N-ngh. Now you have the idea, shishi~" Bel leaned his head back, giving Hibari more access to rip at his throat before licking the blood up. Their mouths clash together and Bel tastes his own blood on Hibari's tongue. The flavour makes him shiver, knives making quick work of the buttons on Hibari's shirt.

"That's my school uniform," Hibari pulls back to frown.

"Ushishi~ I'll buy you a new one," Bel tells him, anything to get him back into action again. He pushes the white material back and lets it fall to the ground along with Hibari's jacket. The he moves on to the belt.

"You're wearing too much," Hibari complains, pushing Bels hands away to tear his coat off, hands crawling under his jumper. The muscles of Bel's stomach quiver under his touch. The Storm guardian lets out a contented noise, grinding his hips harder against Hibari's leg. "Hibari," he sighs.

"Call me Kyoya."

"Kyoya," Bel struggles into a sitting position as Hibari pulls his jumper over his head. Bel makes a second attempt to open the others belt, and this time he succeeds. He giggles a little in victory, gesturing for Hibari to raise his hips before dragging the material down over pale thighs. Then he leans forward and takes Hibari into his mouth.

"N-Nnnngh," Hibari bites back a gasp, snarling and thrusting his hips into Bel's mouth. Bel growls warningly, pressing his hands on Hibari's hips to hold him down. He twirls his tongue skillfully and Hibari makes a desperate kind of sound in the back of his throat, fingers entwining with Bel's hair.

Bel continues moving his sinful mouth over Hibari until he's dragged off by the hair.

"That's enough," Hibari pants, pressing his fingers against Bel's mouth. Bel obliges and opens his mouth, drawing in Hibari's fingers and thoroughly soaking them in saliva while opening his own belts and squirming his hips out of his too-tight jeans.

Hibari draws his fingers from Bel's mouth and uses his knee to part Bel's legs. Then he slides too fingers into Bel, who groans and arches his back. Hibari watches Bel press back onto his fingers, mouth panting and hair clinging to his face. He adds a third finger rather forcefully and Bel starts laughing at nothing, leaning forward to capture Hibari's mouth and grinning into the kiss.

His grin slips a little as Hibari slides into him. He drags his nails down Hibari's back, drawing blood, and tries not to cry out. Then the thrusting starts. Bel presses his forehead into Hibari's shoulder, breath pooling in his collarbone.

"K-Kyoya."

"Ngghhh," Bel swallows Hibari's moans into his mouth. Hibari's hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise, and when he hits Bel's prostate Bel sees stars.

"Yessssss. Ushishishi~ Right there, Kyoya."

"You talk too much," Hibari growls, jerking Bel off roughly. Bel replies by leaving a nice trail of bruises along Hibari's collarbone with his mouth.

Bel cums with a quick flick of Hibari's wrist and a long moan. Hibari follows not long behind, panting as Bel collapses on his chest. He pulls out and shoves Bel off him, standing and beginning to redress. Bel frowns momentarily, before grinning again.

"Isn't it disgraceful to have had sex on your precious school's roof? Ushishishi~" Bel teases, watching as Hibari rebuckles his belt and pulls his jacket on.

"Shut up, herbivore. And you owe me a shirt," he snarls, throwing the old, ripped one at Bel. Bel snuggles his face into it, breathing in Hibari's scent and watching as the latter stalks off and leaves him alone on the roof.


End file.
